So, This is the End, Isn't it?
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: One shot based during and after the last part of ME3. M!Shep/Tali. This is my first Mass Effect fix, so please go easy.


AN: I took some liberties with the story, so that it could be considered canon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

She was on my mind. Well, so was the fact that I was going to die, but you know, happy thoughts. I love that Quarian. The way she'd always call me a bosh'tet when I'd make her angry, how even though I've only seen her face once, she was the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on. I loved her since the first time I met her on the Citadel. She was my light. I knew that if it ever came down to me having to fight Saren, I would most likely be killed, but I lived. Then there was the Battle for the Citadel, where, again, I almost died. Then I did. After everything that we've been through, I was killed during a Collector attack against the Normandy. I made her a promise when I revealed that I was alive: I was going to build her a house on Rannoch, and we would live the rest of our days there. Hindsight's 20/20 right?

I was presented with three choices. My fate, however, was the same no matter which I chose: I was going to die here. I was going to die, being unable to fulfill the second half of my promise to her.

The Catalyst told me that my time was running out, so I made my decision. After I chose, there was only darkness.

* * *

I woke up and I was surrounded by an almost blinding white light. I decided to walk around because why not, and I saw a couch with the Starchild sitting on it. I walked over and he beckoned for me to sit.

"No thanks. I'd rather stand." I replied bluntly o his gesture.

"Suit yourself. But I must ask, why did you do it? All of this?" The child asked me.

"I did what had to be done. If I didn't step up to the plate, no one else would have." I replied with a confident tone.

"The Reapers?" I knew what he was wanting, and I can't believe he needed me to tell him.

"I didn't want to destroy them at first. But there came a time when I realized that the only way to protect the people of the galaxy, was to destroy them." He looked appeased when I answered.

"What about the Quarian? You could have abandoned your mission and lived out your days with the one you love."

"I...I don't..I don't really know?" I replied, slightly taken aback by the question. "I guess I thought that I'd make it out alive, like I have so many times before."

The Catalyst looked pleased. He stood up and grabbed my hand when he walked over to me.

"You aren't dead Shepard." The child said, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean!?" I asked incredulously as I ripped my hand away. What the hell is going on?

"I transported you away during the initial blast."

"But why?" I asked, hoping that I could make sense of what was going on.

"I know I told you that your fate was sealed, but you decided to sacrifice your life, and the life you wanted to spend with Tali'Zorah, for the good of trillions of people you don't even know! You showed true bravery in the face of death many times, and you are one of the most selfless people there are. It just didn't seem right that your life had to end so soon. Now, I'm going to put you back in your body. Goodbye, Shepard."

* * *

And with that I woke up in my body. I was in a hospital bed, but I had yet to know where I was. That's when a human doctor walked in.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. How nice that you are finally awake." He had a slight British accent.

"Where am I?" I asked as ui started to sit up.

"You are in London, you have been in a coma for the better part of six years." I was asleep for six years?

"Where's Tali? Where's my fiancée?" I wanted to know if she survived what happened.

"She's fine as well. She visits everyday, hoping that you would wake up. Looks like its her lucky day."

A few moments later, the doctor ran some tests to see if I was fine. I told him that I died once, and was brought back to life, and he scoffed like I told him a joke. I then told him that that's the reason why I have ball the implants in my body, and he was thoroughly amazed. He called in Tali, and I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing her helmet.

"Since we returned to Rannoch, the nquarians no longer have terrible immune systems." Now she can read minds. "When can you come home?"

"The doctor wants me to do a few weeks of physical therapy, then I can take you home." She started to tear up when I said those words. It was probably just the general fact that I was awake, that overwhelmed her. "Please don't cry."

"I thought I lost you there." She said in between sobs as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What's physical therapy?" Her question made me chuckle. I tend to forget that we are of a different species.

"Physical therapy is where you have to fix a problem you have with your body by completing actions that require that specific body part. Like if you broke your leg, after surgery, they would ask that you walk around and see if you are fine."

"I really thought you were gone." She wasn't crying as hard now, just a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was always with you."

* * *

AN: I decided that because I like EDI, that the 'Destroy' option, only affected the reapers, not synthetics.


End file.
